P Team and Miracle Elite vs. Malachite's Empire
P Team and Miracle Elite Heroes vs Fatman's forces is a story and spinoff. There are 2 parts up so far, It's the current story being worked on Main characters: K'nuckles and the P team New characters: Santa Christ, Beetlejuice, Cheese, Duke Onled, Samuri, and Tron Guest stars: Terra, Stacy Hirano, Raziel, Gatomon, Strong Bad, Index, Ike Musume, Gex the Gecko, Sam and Max, Marisa Kirisame, Chun-Li, Asuka kazama, Vexx, Xigbar, Kitana. Story In Scene 1:Knuckles and his three friends, Raiden, Grim, and Ami Play SSBB, Knuckles Won and Tells His Friends About He's One Of The Experts Of Video Games and Training, Later He Was Called By a Clinche Villain Fatman! He Told Him That He's Back and Ready To Conquer The Multi-Universe With His Creation and Getting More Members, Shocking Knuckles Is Forced To Get Legendary Stone, With His Three Fellow Friends He Sailed Off To An Another Adventure! Scene 2: Fatman And His Groups(Introduce Dr. Bad Boon) Have Ideas To Deal With Knuckles Friends: Death By Downing, Death By Aliens,Death By Volcano, Death By Robots, Death By Colony Ark,and Death By Penguins(0%) Fatman Agrees With Their Ideas and Makes It, But Not Saddam, The Plan Is Stupid So Does His, Now He Tells His Groups About Creation of New Clone Bender, So He Let them Watch With Their Evil Laugh, The Creation Is Complete And It's Revealed To Be "MAJIN BENDER", The Groups Laugh... Scene 3: Knuckles And His Fellow Allies Meet Dr. Bad Boon, And He Tells Them, "How did you Know I Was Here!?" Knuckles Suggest "Your Singing Smooth Criminal in Front of us" Bad Boon Said "That Always Happened, Some People Dislike My Song Cause It's Sucky!" Raiden Comes To Battle Bad Boon Himself, Knuckles Then Battles Robots and Get the First Legendary Stone, After The Fight Of Raiden And Bad Boon, Bad Boon Got Away and Knuckles and Raiden Got the First Twilight Stone! Scene 4: Bad Boon Returns To The Lair And He Spared Fatman For His Life, Fatman Gives Him Another Chance and The Villains Got a Plan For Knuckles Friends, Meanwhile The 4 Mysterious Heroes Makes Their Debut For The P Team's Adventure Crossover. Scene 5: Terra and Her friends Are At Fatman's Fortress, And They were About to Fight the Robots, Until Shadowness Came to Help Them, So They Defeat Some Robots Army and Next They Faced The Harrier. Scene 6: Shadowness read the book but accidentally used magic with it Terra and the other hide. Shadowness was shocked. The six characters has brought to life. Strong Bad and the others are confused. Shadowness told Terra and fiends that it was alright to come out..Strong Bad was angry and punched Raziel in his stomach, Ike Musume (Squid Girl) and Index pinned Terra down. everyone is fighting. Shadowness told Strong Bad and others to stop and tried to please them. Terra told them that they need help, which they agreed. So Shadowness invited a whole gang to visit Knuckles. Scene 7: When Shadowness and The Team, Also Santa Christ(Who Joined The Team To Stop Malachite), Visits Knuckles Team, They Are At The Baseball Jungle TO Get the Third Legendary Stone,They All Introduce Each other,however, Red Squirrel,Genie,Dr. Bad Boon, El Nafico and Their 5 Robot Fighters Came to Steal Legendary Stone, Knuckles, Who Does Not FIght Clinche Villains, Suggest They Play Baseball, Red Squirrel And The Others Agreed and They Play Baseball To Win Over Legendary Stone, Heroes Won and Got The legendary Stone, Red Squirrel Regrets And He and The Others Left, Knuckles Sent Shadowness and The Team To Find The Fourth Legendary Stone, While They Looked For Fifth. But Terra and the Team decides to work alone. Scene 8: Went to Find Legendary Stone while the P team were busy, search other legendary stones. later at the tomb Sam spotted something. Terra sees Max break free of Squid Girl's hold and lunge toward the jewel. Max grabs the jewel. There is a rumbling and the room begins to shake. Max places the jewel back into the paw, but the jewel and the shrine melt into lava. The gang ran though the tomb separated into any booby traps and finally back at each other again. They fell in the hole and got caught on the net. The corpse of tomb victims were about to attack them,However, The corpses of tomb victims are completely destroy by one of two new members of Fatman's Force, Their Names are Vicky(Who Betrayed She Works With And Stayed On Fatman's Side) And Malachite(Who Is Revive By Fatman And Set To Kill Santa Christ), They Talk to The Heroes And Malechite Drains One Of The Heroes Power(It's Book Of Imagination Characters It's 3 People), It's Revealed To Get their Powers back is to Killed Or Imprisoned Malachite. Scene 15: Terra and other were inside the pyramids. They split up and search for the Sixth Legendary Stone. Gex called Terra on the phone and reported that he found it. Terra called the gang to meet each other back to the entrance. Meanwhile, Malachite bought the last Cyberman android and revealed the cloning machine. he inserted the Cyberman android which became two Cyberman androids and more. Scene 21: Chun-Li Fights Erazor And His Clones, He and Blood Falcon and Black Shadow Retreat Back TO The Base, Ika Told Terra About Chun-Li and The Others Are Here, And They Rejoin Each other TO Stop Malachite's Plan For Multi Universe's Destroying! Scene 23: Billy, Brak, and Jake Spidermonkey suspected that one one is behind them, revealed to be Cheese. Billy knew the he need a friend. Cheese was kept as a pet for Billy himself. To Be Continued...Category:Daveg502Category:TheBrideKingCategory:SpinoffsCategory:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite StorylineCategory:The Second Half of The4everreival and daveg502 StorylineCategory:SequelsCategory:The P Team Storyline Category:P Team and Miracle Elite vs. Malachite's Empire Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe